Asi es la vida, pero si abrimos la lata?
by Anna Angelus
Summary: Es una locura este fic, es para las personas ke se rien de cualkier cosa.Para llorar de lo malo que es..- -, Cap.8
1. Bajo la Cama

Así es la vida.....Pero si abrimos la lata de lombrices?  
  
Advertencia: lea esto majo si propia responsabilidad, no me hago cargo de mis estados de idiotez XD, en donde hago cosas horribles como esta:  
  
Capitulo 1: Bajo una cama se puede vivir grandes experiencias  
  
Y si....definitivamente la casa de Yoh era una pensión, y como tal, tenía muchos pensionados. Estaban sus amigos, Horo-Horo, Len, Ryu, también Pilika y Tamao, y como siempre la jefa: Anna. Era un lindo grupo, entre ellos se sabían llevar, pero....como siempre: donde hay mucha gente, hay problemas.  
  
Yoh y Anna aún no se habían casado, Pilika estaba enamorada de Len y Tamao seguía perdida en las sonrisitas de Yoh ^-^. Por otro lado Hao vivía con los abuelos de Yoh y casi nunca se veían. Los muchachos ya habían pasado los 18 años igual que las chicas, pero seguían siendo CASI los mismos de siempre.  
  
Anna se levantó malhumorada escuchando los gritos de Horo y Len, como casi todas las mañanas en los que ellos se peleaban por el desayuno.  
  
-Te dije!, mira lo que hiciste! Tiraste todo!-gritaba Horo-  
  
-Yo?, si fuiste tu el que me sacó mi plato!-le discutía Len-  
  
Al ver a Anna en la puerta de la cocina ambos se quedaron callados, completamente pálidos esperando algún castigo de la reina de las nieves.  
  
-Quiero un café con leche, mas café que leche, café negro si es posible y mis galletas-dijo Anna secamente-  
  
Los dos muchachos corrieron a preparar lo que Anna les había pedido, apresurados por hacerlo rápido rompieron una taza, y se quedaron en silencio, se miraron y miraron a Anna.  
  
-Pensándolo bien....vayan a comprar masitas-dijo Anna de la misma forma al tiempo que Yoh entraba a la cocina todo dormidote-  
  
-Que pasó aquí?-preguntó Yoh observando todo tirado en el piso-  
  
-Tus amiguitos rompieron una taza y ensuciaron toda la cocina-contestó Anna-  
  
Tras las palabras de la itako, los jóvenes se retiraron silenciosamente tras el grito de: "Adiós Yoh, nos vamos a comprar masitas!"  
  
-Anna, ya déjalos....-suspiró Yoh-  
  
-Me gusta hacerlos sufrir-sonrió la rubia-  
  
-Lo se...-  
  
-Buen día!!!!!-se escucho el chillido de Pilika-como están todos hoy!?-  
  
-Bien, gracias Pilika-contestó Yoh-  
  
-Yo estoy igual-dijo Anna-  
  
-Y los demás?-preguntó Pilika-  
  
-Fueron a comprar "masitas"¬¬-contestó mirando de reojo a Anna, quien sonrió maliciosa-  
  
-Buen día Señorita Pilika, Señorita Anna, Jo....-Tamao no pudo seguir tras el pedido de Yoh-  
  
-Si, ya Tamao, solo: A-n-n-a, P-i-l-i-k-a he Y-h-o!-le pidió el shaman-  
  
-Hay algo para hacer hoy?-preguntó Pilika curiosa-  
  
-Si, los mismo de siempre: nada-contestó Anna-  
  
-Muy graciosa ¬¬-  
  
Si...efectivamente no ocurría nada emocionante en la pensión Asakura, N-A-D- A., y cuando digo nada, es nada!, era completamente aburrido y lo único que hacían sus habitantes era rascarse todo el día.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Por la tarde mientras la mayoría se sentaba frente al televisor para ver: "Donde Hubo Fuego Cenizas Quedan", una novela con la cual las chicas y Ruy se habían enganchado y la miraban todos los días de la semana. Se trataba de........nah!, que se yo!.  
  
-No!-gritaron todos juntos-  
  
-Que pasa?-gritó Yoh desde el jardín junto a Len-  
  
-Marco Antonio se dio cuenta de que Gumergilda lo engañaba con Carlos Daniel!-gritó Pilika-  
  
-Y quien es Marco Antonio?-preguntó Yoh-  
  
-EL protagonista-gritó Pilika-  
  
-Y quien es Gumergilda?-  
  
-La novia!-  
  
-Y quien......-  
  
-YA!, si quieres verla ven!, no voy a gritarte los 120 capítulos de esta novela!-  
  
*************************************  
  
Pocos minutos después que terminara la novela de las 4, tocaron la puerta de la pensión. Yoh quien como el resto no tenía nada mas que hacer, fue a ver quien era.  
  
-Hao!, hermanito que haces aquí?-preguntó Yoh sorprendido-  
  
-Vine a tomar el té con masitas!-dijo sonriente Hao mostrando el paquete con las masitas-  
  
-Masa *-*......digo, Pasa ^-^-  
  
Todos se encontraban en la sala esperando que Tamao terminara de preparar el té. Al ver a Hao reaccionaron de la manera mas inesperada de todas:  
  
-Hao!-gritaron todos sorprendidos- (jejejeje XD)  
  
-Hola!^-^-  
  
-Ah!-se escuchó un grito desde la cocina-  
  
-Que haces aquí?-preguntó Len-  
  
-Solo vine a tomar el té, con masitas ^-^-contestó alegre-y a ver a mi cuñada, y a ustedes también-  
  
-Que dulce...-dijo Anna lo mas asquerosamente posible-  
  
-Muy bien, aquí llegó el té-dijo Tamao trayendo una bandeja llena de tazas-  
  
******************************  
  
Cuando ya habían acabado Anna y Pilika fueron a dar un paseo como para recordar viejos tiempos o_O. Mientras el resto de la pensión seguía con sus cosas.  
  
-Len!, dime amigo, has estado con alguien?-preguntó Hao-  
  
-Alguien?-preguntó confundido el chino-  
  
-Tu sabes, una mujer o algo por el estilo o_O-  
  
-No-contestó secamente-  
  
-Ven vamos a hacer algo productivo-dijo Hao tomando a Len del brazo-  
  
-Productivo?-  
  
Los dos se metieron en el cuarto de Tamao, quien sabe porque el de ella, la cosa es que se metieron adentro.  
  
-Waw!, todo es rosaaaaaa!!!!o_o-dijo Len con la boca abierta-  
  
-Huy si......-dijo Hao súper asqueado torciendo las facciones de su rostro-  
  
-Cielos!, tiene los libros de Silvia Fredek!-gritó Len-  
  
-Y esa quien es?-preguntó Hao-  
  
-No se ^-^-  
  
-¬¬-  
  
-Veamos-dijo Len tomando uno y leyendo la contratapa-"Una espectacular obra de arte en la cual se expresan los secretos del romanticismo mas increíble de todos los tiempo, un relato donde la pasión saciará sus placeres mas íntimos. En una playa a orillas del mar, Antonio hará que Susana sienta los secretos mas profundos de su infinita pasión, fundiéndose ambos en los mas profundos sentimientos del placer sexual........"-  
  
-O___________________________________O-Hao-  
  
-Veamos-dijo Len abriendo en cualquier parte del libro-"Desplazó su lengua por todo aquel lugar mientras su dedo se......."-ni una palabra mas Len cerró el libro y quedó al igual que Hao.  
  
-@@@@@@@@________________________@@@@@@@@-  
  
-Tamao lee estas cosas?-se preguntó Len-  
  
En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo, rápidamente Len y Hao se metieron debajo de la rosada cama de Tamao. Efectivamente fue ella quien abrió la puerta de su habitación para luego cerrarla con llave.  
  
-Estamos atrapados-susurró Hao-  
  
-¬¬ en serio?-le contestó Len-  
  
Solo podían ver los pies de Tamao quienes fueron al baño y rápidamente volvieron.  
  
-Ah.....amo estos libros.....-suspiró Tamao-  
  
-O-O-Hao y Len-  
  
-Espero algún día vivir estas historias con el Joven Yoh.....-suspiró-  
  
Hao sobresaltado por el comentario a su hermano se golpeó la cabeza con la cama.  
  
-Ouch!-  
  
-Quédate quieto!-le dijo Len-  
  
-Si tan solo supiera el joven Yoh lo mucho que lo amo!-dijo la pelirrosada antes de desplomarse en su cama-  
  
-Ouch....-dijo Len sintiendo el colchón mientras lo aplastaba-  
  
Pasaron unos minutos, Tamao se levantó y quedó parada frente a los ojos de Len y Hao. Se dieron cuenta por la pollera que cayó que se estaba desvistiendo y Hao hacía lo posible por ver algo mientras Len lo corría.  
  
-Tengo un problema con mi amigo-dijo Hao-  
  
-¬¬, eres increíble-le dijo Len-  
  
Tamao sin querer resbaló con algo y apresurados Len y Hao salieron de la cama para agarrarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, por mas que llegaron a tomarla se les resbaló de las manos, tras su largo gritó Horo abrió rápidamente la puerta, seguido de Yoh y Ruy. Solo para encontrase con la siguiente escena:  
  
Hao mirando hacia abajo por la ventana y Len con la ropa interior de Tamao en sus manos mirando desconcertadamente a los recién llegados.  
  
-Creo que se murió-dijo Hao volviendo su mirada a la habitación, pero rápidamente sonrió nervioso-hola hermanito!^-^-  
  
*************************************************  
  
N. Autora:  
  
Francamente es una estupidez :P, pero ke se yo, capaz que les gusto.......- -, lo escribir en un día de locura, sepan comprenderme.................¡_¡, si kieren ke siga me dicen, sino ya se ke soy un desastre XD. Besos 


	2. Llamadas Anónimas

Así es la vida.....Pero si abrimos la lata de lombrices?  
  
Advertencia: lea esto majo si propia responsabilidad, no me hago cargo de mis estados de idiotez XD, en donde hago cosas horribles como esta:  
  
Capitulo 2: Llamadas Anónimas  
  
-Creo que se murió-dijo Hao volviendo su mirada a la habitación, pero rápidamente sonrió nervioso-hola hermanito!^-^-  
  
***************************  
  
-Hao!-que hiciste!?-gritó Yoh-  
  
-Nada solo....-Hao no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Horo lo interrumpió-  
  
-La violaron!-gritó mirando a Len quien todavía tenia la ropa interior de Tamao en las manos-  
  
-No!-gritó Len desesperado tirando hacia atrás la lencería de Tamao-  
  
-Buena puntería Tao...-dijo Hao quien había recibido las prendas en la cara. Las quitó y con un gesto de asco las tomó de un extremo-Vete con tu dueña!-dijo tirando las bragas por la ventana-  
  
-Hao!-gritó Yoh-  
  
-No le hicimos nada!-aclaró Len-solo intentamos agarrarla cuando se cayó y como se nos resbaló de las manos nos quedamos con su ropa interior-explicó-  
  
-Voy a ver si esta viva-dijo Ryu-  
  
****************************  
  
Todos los muchachos bajaron a ver si Tamao estaba bien, pero la encontraron enredada entre las ramas de un árbol.  
  
-Como la bajamos?-preguntó Yoh-  
  
-Déjame subir-dijo Hao-  
  
El shaman subió al árbol he intentó soltarla, cuando la sacó de entre las ramas, ella seguía inconsciente, así que Hao así, como ella estaba cabeza para abajo, la tomó de los pies, y miró hacia abajo.  
  
-Están ahí?-preguntó Hao-  
  
-Si!-gritó Len-  
  
-Ahí va!-gritó Hao-  
  
-No, Hao que vas a hacer!?-gritó su hermano desesperado-  
  
-Fuera...............abajó!-gritó Hao, luego soltó a Tamao, quien cayó sobre los captus del jardín-  
  
-Hao!, pero que demonios....-gritó Yoh mientras corría a auxiliar a Tamao junto con Len-  
  
Tras intentar sacarla de donde estaban las espinosas plantas, Horo la cargó hasta la casa, al entrar se dirigió a la sala, ni bien atravesó la puerta Ryu le gritó que tuviera cuidado, al escuchar que le hablaban a él de inmediato se dio la vuelta, y gritó: "que?" al mismo tiempo que golpeó la cabeza de Tamao contra el marco de la puerta, haciendo un hueco en la pared.  
  
-Ouch!, lo siento Tamao!-dijo Horo, se dio la vuelta otra vez al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de Tamao volvió a golpearse al arrastrar una lámpara- lo siento, otra vez ^^-  
  
*******************************************  
  
Minutos mas tarde llegaron Anna y Pilika. Al ver a Tamao sobre el sillón de la sala llena de raspaduras, corrieron a ver que había pasado.  
  
-Que paso aquí?-preguntó seriamente Anna-  
  
-Nada-dijo Hao-se cayó por la ventana y se enredó en las ramas de un árbol, cuando la intentamos bajar se raspó con los captus que están abajo y.....creo que se torció un tobillo-dijo Hao despreocupado-ah! Casi lo olvidaba, cuando la entramos se golpeó la cabeza con el marco de la puerta-  
  
-O_O-Anna y Pilika-  
  
-No se preocupen estará bien-dijo Yoh-solo necesita un buen ataúd y algunas flores-  
  
-Y...donde se consiguen esas cosas?-preguntó Pilika-  
  
-Dios!, estoy rodeada de gente anormal!-gritó Anna-  
  
Todos la miraron seriamente y luego Len tomó le teléfono.  
  
-Hola, funeraria?-  
  
-Pobre Tamao........-dijo Ryu-  
  
*********************************************  
  
Al regresar todos del entierro de Tamao, no hicieron mas que sentarse en la sala con caras pálidas.  
  
-Hagamos un momento de silencio por Tamao....-suspiró Horo-  
  
Tras unos cinco segundos de pausa, Pilika gritó:  
  
-Bien, jugamos a algo?-  
  
-Shiiii!!!!!!-dijeron Horo y Hao-  
  
-Bien, a que quieren jugar?-preguntó Pilika-  
  
-A las escondidas!-gritó Len-  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
-Solo era una opción...-suspiró el chico tristemente-  
  
-Bueno, por no menos si no es un juego hagamos algo!-dijo Ryu-  
  
-Ya se!-dijo Horo-pásame el teléfono-le dijo a Yoh-  
  
Horo-Horo marcó y esperó que lo atendieran.  
  
-Hola?, la Filia. Paz?, le habla la Filia. Guerra!-gritó tras una carcajada-  
  
-No puedo creerlo...-suspiró Anna-  
  
-Déjame a mi!-dijo Hao, mientras Horo le pasaba el teléfono-  
  
Y mientras Pilika ponía el alta voz:  
  
-Hola?-dijo Hao-si, mire, yo quería hablar con su esposo-  
  
Voz: el no esta en este momento, le puedo dejar algo dicho?  
  
-Si, que tengo los videos de las conejitas PlayBoy que él encargó-dijo Hao aguantando la risa-  
  
Voz: .............debe haber alguna confusión  
  
-Su número es: 4586-3254?-preguntó Hao recordando lo que había marcado-  
  
Vos: si es este  
  
-Entonces no hay ninguna equivocación señora, su esposo encargó esos videos-  
  
Voz: ese degenerado......ya va a escucharme!-dijo la voz antes de cortar.  
  
Hao cortó, todos menos Anna reían a carcajadas.  
  
-Mi turno!-dijo Yoh-  
  
(El alta voz siempre esta puesto)  
  
Voz: hola?-era una nenita-  
  
-Hola, quien eres?-preguntó Yoh-  
  
Voz: Camila  
  
-Mira Camila, yo llamo porque soy un idiota!-comenzó a delirar Yoh-porque no tengo nada mas que hacer!, se acaba de morir una amiga y como no tenia nade que hacer, de idiota llame a tu casa....-  
  
Voz:.........MAMI!!!!!!!!-gritó la nena-  
  
-Ah!-gritó Yoh mientras intentaba cortar el teléfono-  
  
-Jajajajajajaja!-se rieron todos-  
  
-Voy yo!-dijo Manta-  
  
-Manta? o_O-se preguntaron todos-  
  
-De donde saliste enano cabezón?-preguntó Anna-  
  
-No se, del repollo que acabas de comprar, pásame el teléfono-le dijo a Yoh-  
  
Manta marcó los números mientras jugaba con la cortina de las ventanas.  
  
Voz: hola?-era una chica joven-  
  
-Hola-dijo Manta poniendo una vos muy grave-mira, llamaba para ofrecerte un servicio de acompañantes, te aseguro que la vas a pasar muy bien, créeme, mis chicos son de lo mejor-  
  
Voz: quien habla?  
  
-Soy de una agencia de servicio para acompañantes y te estoy ofreciendo uno de mis chicos para que vaya a tu casa y la pases genial!-  
  
Voz: Walter, sos vos?-preguntó la chica entre risas-  
  
Todos en la sala se miraron mientras aguantaban su risa.  
  
-Si soy yo!-dijo Matan-  
  
Voz: que haces viejo, como andas tanto tiempo?  
  
-Bien, todo bien, vos?-seguía conversando Manta mientras se enredaba y envolvía en la cortina-  
  
Voz: bien, bien, hace mucho que no te veo!, como va el negocio?-  
  
Nadie podía seguir aguantando la risa, así que Manta decidió parar.  
  
-Eh....mira!, no soy Walter, me llamo Manta, y estoy en la casa de un amigo con otros amigos y esto es una joda-dijo Manta-  
  
Voz: a bueno, mándale saludos a tus amigos, como me dijiste que te llamabas?, este.....Sábana?, Cobertor?, Frazada?-preguntó la chica-  
  
-Manta....¬¬-contestó furioso-  
  
Voz: bien, nos vemos, adiós!-  
  
-Adiós!!!-gritaron todos-  
  
**********************************  
  
N. Autora:  
  
Espero que aya sido mejor que él otro, efectivamente Hao es el personaje mas cómico, creo yo :P, en fin, ustedes me dirán ^-^. En fin.....créanme que ideas tan estúpidas no son fáciles de pensar :P, de verdad hay veces que cuesta. Pero no tanto si escribes lo que has vivido, como en el caso de las llamadas telefónicas :P. Bueno, si de verdad les gusta estoy dispuesta a seguir escribiendo ^-^, mientras siga teniendo estos estados de locura repentinos :P. Nos veremos pronto, saludos ^_^.  
  
Anna Ángelus 


	3. Cuando la TV esta Endemoniada

Así es la vida.....Pero si abrimos la lata de lombrices?  
  
Advertencia: lea esto majo si propia responsabilidad, no me hago cargo de mis estados de idiotez XD, en donde hago cosas horribles como esta:  
  
Capitulo 3: Cuando la TV esta Endemoniada, se Activan las Hormonas  
  
Era una bella tarde en la pensión Asakura, Yoh y Len estaban en el jardín tomando un tesito. Mientras el resto terminaba de ver la novela "Donde Hubo Fuego Cenizas Quedan".  
  
-Ya termino?-preguntó Yoh al ver que los demás se acercaban-  
  
-Sep ^^-contestó Pilika-  
  
-Es increíble como.....-Anna no pudo terminar de hablar ya que entro Hao súper emocionado-  
  
-Miren!, encontré un desodorante!-dijo con el envase en su mano-  
  
-Wow ¬¬-le dijo Len con ironía-  
  
-Hey!, quien quiere soplar las velitas!?-dijo Ryu encendiendo un fósforo-  
  
-Yo!-gritó Hao-  
  
Todos: ´¬¬?  
  
-Huy.....-pensó Hao mirando el envase de desodorante que tenia en la mano- que pasará si.....-Hao puso el desodorante frente al fósforo-  
  
Todos: no!!!!!O_O  
  
Hao efectivamente oprimió el botón del spray echando desodorante al fósforo, mientras una gran llamarada se perdió despedida hacia Ryu.  
  
-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-comenzó a gritan Ryu mientras se le quemaba la cara y el pelo-  
  
Ryu corría de un lado a otro mientras Hao se quedó sorprendido mirando el envase de desodorante. Luego de un rato tratando de atrapar a Ryu lograron cortarle el pelo quemado y curar algunas heridas.  
  
-Mi pelo...........¡_¡-lloraba Ryu-  
  
-No te preocupes, crecerá-dijo Yoh-  
  
-Que les parece si vemos una película chicos?-propuso Pilika-  
  
-Si!!!!-gritaron Horo y Hao-  
  
-Que sea una de Terror!-dijo Manta-  
  
-Bien, que les parece esta?-dijo Pilika mientras buscaba algo en la tele-  
  
-No Pilika!, ya la vimos!-gritó Anna-  
  
De repente mientras Pilika cambiaba de canal se cruzó la apertura de un programa: "Los Secretos del Kamassutra" .  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Pilika cambio de canal sin mas vueltas. Todos los chicos se lanzaron a ella desesperados.  
  
-No!, Pilika!, déjalo!, no!, espera....!-gritaban todos intentando quitarle el control remoto a la ainu-  
  
-No señor, suficiente, buscaremos una película, ya basta!-gritó Anna-  
  
Las palabras de la Itako eran sagradas en la casa, todos soltaron a Pilika y se reprimieron ante la rubia.  
  
-Deja esa!-gritó Len observando el televisor-  
  
Todos se sentaron a mirar la película. Pilika en el sillón del medio con Ryu y Hao a sus costados. Anna sentada en una silla, Horo y Len sentados contra el sillón donde estaba Pilika y Manta he Yoh acostados frente al televisor.  
  
********************************************  
  
La película terminó.  
  
Todos: T_T, ´¬¬  
  
-Esta cosa es malísima, no da miedo!-dijo Manta-  
  
-A mi nada me da miedo-dijo Len-  
  
Pilika seguía cambiando hasta que se detuvo en un programa haciendo que todos volteen.  
  
TV: Bienvenidos!, estamos de vuelta con......."Yo me quiero casar, y usted???"  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Todos: ...................  
  
Todos: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
-Quítalo!, quítalo!-gritó Len cubriéndose los ojos-mami!!!!!!!-  
  
TV: "Listos para divertirse???, si!!!!, muy bien!!!"  
  
-No cambia!, no funciona!-gritaba Pilika desesperada-  
  
TV: Y ahora las parejas del día de hoy son......"  
  
-Sácalo!, rápido!-gritaban todos-  
  
-Quítalo!!!!!-gritaba Len-  
  
TV: "Tenemos a Gervasio, que viene de......"  
  
Pilika logró cambiar de canal.  
  
TV: Hola amiguitos, bienvenidos al mundo mágico del Osito Barney!!!!"  
  
Todos: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Por el amor de Dios!, la tele esta endemoniada!!!!-dijo Hao-  
  
-Quítalo!!!!!-gritaron todos desesperadamente-  
  
-No funciona!!!!!, se trabaron los botones!-gritó Pilika-  
  
TV: "Vamos a cantar una canción!"  
  
Todos: O____O  
  
-Quitalooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron enloquecidos-  
  
-Rápido, tápense los oídos!-gritó Ryu-  
  
-Va a empezar a cantar!!!, Pilika!!!!!!!-gritó Horo-apágalo!!!!-  
  
TV: "Abrazo!!!"  
  
Anna la única seria del grupo se paró y desenchufó la tele. Mientras todos suspiraron aliviados.  
  
-Salve Anna!-gritó Hao con los brazos levantados-  
  
-Gracias Annita!^-^-dijo Yoh-  
  
-Idiotas........- --suspiró Anna-  
  
*****************************  
  
Todos se preparaban para dormir. Yoh salía del baño para dirigirse a su habitación, pero dijo: "Voy a decirle buenas noches a mi Annita ^-^"  
  
-Anna?, estas dormida?-preguntó Yoh-  
  
-No, pasa-dijo ella-  
  
Yoh entró y se sentó con ella en el futón. Afuera Horo vio esto y llamó al resto. Todos se plantaron tras la puerta a escuchar que pasaba.  
  
-Que quieres?-preguntó Anna-  
  
-Solo desearte.........-  
  
Anna le dio un fuerte beso a Yoh impidiendo que pudiera continuar.  
  
-A que vino eso Annita ^^?-  
  
-A que quiero un poco de intimidad contigo Asakura-  
  
-^-^, yo también quiero Annita-  
  
Afuera, todos: o_O?  
  
-Creo que esto se pone interesante-dijo Horo-  
  
Anna he Yoh se dieron otro largo beso, pero fueron interrumpidos.  
  
-Que significa esto, jovencita?-dijo una voz-  
  
Los dos miraron frente a ella, él espíritu de un hombre los observaba.  
  
-Pa....papá? o_O-gritó Anna-  
  
Afuera:  
  
-Hay problemas....-dijo Len-  
  
-Se armó la gorda!-dijo Hao-  
  
En la habitación:  
  
-Que haces con este chico Anna?-  
  
-Es mi.......prometido-aclaró Anna nerviosa-  
  
-Señor Kyoyama, yo puedo explicarle.....-intentó decir Yoh-  
  
-No yo les voy a explicar-dijo el espíritu-Anna...no podes estar con un chico así sola, no entendes que a esta edad, las hormonas masculinas son muy fuertes?, y mas con una chica tan linda como tú!, no se que le pasa a estos chicos de hoy!, pasa un avión y se les para!, así de simple!-  
  
Yoh se sintió muy intimidado, mientras se llenaba de escalofríos.  
  
-Ahora debo irme Annita-dijo el espíritu-pero ten cuidado, sobre todo con este chico-se acercó y le dijo al oído-porque me pinta que esta medio drogado-  
  
Anna: o_O?  
  
-Bien, vete muchacho, quiero que dejes sola a Anna para que pueda recapacitar-  
  
Yoh se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla todos sus amigos se le cayeron encima.  
  
-Este......Yoh.....-intentaba formular Pilika-  
  
-Que casualidad, verás estábamos limpiando la puerta!-dijo Hao-  
  
Yoh: ´¬¬  
  
*****************************************  
  
N. Autora:  
  
Este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los otros. Bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar algo:  
  
Todo lo que ustedes han leído hasta ahora son hechos reales y verídicos.  
  
Son cosas que pasaron de verdad, y es en serio. Se están riendo de las desgracias de los demás :P. Jajajaja, bueno....todos lo hacemos tarde o temprano, no? XD Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto, Saludos  
  
Anna Ángelus 


	4. Poción de Amor

Así es la vida.....Pero si abrimos la lata de lombrices?  
  
Advertencia: lea esto majo si propia responsabilidad, no me hago cargo de mis estados de idiotez XD, en donde hago cosas horribles como esta:  
  
Capitulo 4:  
  
Era una hermosa mañana en la pensión Asakura, todo parecía bajo control, pero en una de las habitaciones de la pensión se encontraba Manta con uno de sus enormes libros, pero este era distinto.  
  
-Mm.....interesante-decía Matan mientras leía-podré divertirme un rato con esto-  
  
***************************  
  
Hao y Len se encontraban discutiendo sobre un programa de televisión en el salón, hasta que llegó Manta con dos tasas de té.  
  
-Toman chicos-dijo ofreciéndoles las tazas-he intenten arreglar las cosas como gente civilizada-  
  
-Que intentas hacer enano?-preguntó Len sospechando-  
  
-Len!, como vas a desconfiar de mi!?-  
  
-Toma el té y ya!-dijo Hao bebiendo el té-  
  
-Nos vemos luego chicos!-dijo Manta retirándose-  
  
-Esta rico!-dijo Len raramente-  
  
-Que hacen aquí?-preguntó Anna quien recién había llegado-  
  
Los dos chicos miraron a Anna con los ojos muy abiertos, de arriba abajo. Hao corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló.  
  
-Oh!, Anna mi amor!, como es que no había descubierto antes tu hermosa belleza!-dijo Hao tomando su mano-  
  
-Que demonios te pasa Hao?-gritó Anna soltando su mano-  
  
-Anna!, jamás había visto tus ojos tan de cerca!, son hermosos!-dijo Len mirándola de cerca-  
  
-Que les pasa a ustedes dos!?-  
  
-He sido cautivado por tu belleza mi Anna-dijo Hao tratando de alcanzarla ya que ella retrocedía asustada-  
  
-Ella es mía!-gritó Len-  
  
Anna: o_O?  
  
-Te equivocas Tao, ella será mi esposa en cuanto mate a mi hermano!-gritó Hao-  
  
-No!, yo mataré a Yoh y me quedaré con ella-  
  
*******************************  
  
Mientras tanto Yoh y Horo caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, hasta encontrarse con Matan, quien se aproximaba con un termo y dos tazas.  
  
-Hola Manta!-saludó Yoh alegre-  
  
-Hola chicos!, que casualidad encontrarlos!-se sorprendió Manta-quieren un poco de te?-  
  
-Yo si!, me muero de sed!-gritó Horo arrebatándole el termo a Manta-  
  
-Espera Horo!-gritó Matan-  
  
-Yo también quiero!-dijo Yoh sacándole el termo a Horo-  
  
-Hay chicos.....-suspiró Matan-  
  
-Yoh mira esa cosa!-gritó Horo señalando frente a él-  
  
-Dios!, es la cosa mas bella que he visto!-admiró Yoh-  
  
-Chicos......es un poste de luz!¬¬-aclaró Manta-  
  
-Pero es bellísimo!-dijo Horo aproximándose a él-  
  
-Si....-suspiró Yoh mientras lo abrazaba-  
  
-Oye!, yo lo vi primero!-gritó Horo abrazando el poste de luz junto a Yoh-  
  
-Creo que esta poción de amor esta causando problemas-se dijo Manta-mejor por a buscar a Anna-  
  
************************  
  
Anna asustada por el comportamiento de Len y Hao salió a caminar y se encontró con Manta en medio de la vereda junto a un árbol.  
  
-Anna!, necesito ayuda!-gritó Manta-  
  
-Yo también Manta!, Len y Hao me persiguen por donde vaya!-  
  
-Es mi culpa, les di una poción de amor, y ahora Horo-Horo he Yoh se enamoraron de un poste de luz!-  
  
-Mi Yoh?-preguntó Anna sorprendida-  
  
-Así es....-  
  
-Voy a matarte Manta Oyamada!, mas te vale que encuentres una solución!-  
  
Del árbol saltó Len, quien cayó de pié frente a Anna, haciendo un gesto irresistible con su cabello.  
  
-Hola mi amor!, Anna, te he estado buscando!-dijo él-  
  
-Hola Len.......-_-´-  
  
De pronto saltó Hao del árbol, y cayó en una pata, quedó allí unos minutos y luego comenzó a gritar.  
  
-Hay!, mi pie!, me esguince!, Len ayúdame!, Ahhhh!!!!, me duele T.T, Annita me curas?-  
  
-Eres un idiota Hao....-suspiró Anna-  
  
-Porque no me quieres Anita?....-lloraba Hao-  
  
-Porque me quiere a mi!-gritó Len-  
  
Ya estaba oscureciendo, mientras seguían discutiendo se aparecieron Yoh y Horo con dos ramos de flores.  
  
-Que hacen aquí?-preguntó Len-  
  
-Solo vamos a llevarle flores a la luz de nuestras vidas!-dijo Horo-  
  
-Si, y espero que le gusten las flores-sonrió Yoh-  
  
-Yoh, me estas reemplazando por otra?-preguntó Anna decepcionada-  
  
-Lo siento Anna, pero Roberta es la luz de mi vida-dijo Yoh-  
  
-Quien es Roberta?-preguntó Manta-  
  
-El poste de luz!-contestó Horo con orgullo-  
  
-Es que ella es la luz que alumbra mi camino!, porque ya me la he llevado por delante unas cuantas veces.....o_O-aclaró Yoh-  
  
Todos caminaron y siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar al poste de luz. Allí Yoh y Horo, depositaron sus ramos bajo el poste de luz.  
  
-Te gustan mi bella?-preguntó Horo-  
  
-Eres increíblemente hermosa!-dijo Yoh tomándose las mejillas-  
  
Y como efectivamente era de noche la luz del poste se encendió.  
  
-Mira!, esta contenta!-gritó Horo-  
  
-Soy feliz!!!-dijo Yoh-  
  
-Par de inbéciles.....-suspiraron Matan y Anna al mismo tiempo-}  
  
-Manta como haces para revertir el hechizo?-  
  
-Bueno....-Manta se sentía nervioso-una mujer debe besarlos..........a todos-  
  
Anna: o_O?, insinúas que debo besar a todos estos inbéciles?-  
  
-Eh.........si?-  
  
-No hay otra manera?-  
  
-No...-  
  
Anna: ..........  
  
***********************************  
  
N. Autora:  
  
A ver a ver.......1° capitulo que no se basa en hechos reales ^_^, en fin......si desean que suceda algo en especial, me lo dicen XD, y bueno......espero lo hayan disfrutado, no es tan bueno como los otros pero bueno, poco a poco va a andar.  
  
Saludos, Anna Ángelus. 


	5. Ke mal

Así es la vida.....Pero si abrimos la lata de lombrices?  
  
Advertencia: lea esto majo su propia responsabilidad, no me hago cargo de mis estados de idiotez XD, en donde hago cosas horribles como esta:  
  
Capitulo 4:  
  
-Manta como haces para revertir el hechizo?-  
  
-Bueno....-Manta se sentía nervioso-una mujer debe besarlos..........a todos-  
  
Anna: oO?, insinúas que debo besar a todos estos inbéciles?-  
  
-Eh.........si?-  
  
-No hay otra manera?-  
  
-No...-  
  
Anna: ..........  
  
-De acuerdo....-suspiró Anna-  
  
-Pero debe ser sorpresivo!-aclaró Manta-  
  
-Bien, y como lo hago?-  
  
-Yo distraigo a los demás, tu empieza por.......Hao-  
  
-De acuerdo....-  
  
-Chicos vengan!-gritó Manta-  
  
-Hao....-llamó suavemente Anna-  
  
-Dime mi amor -  
  
Así, Anna le dio un fuerte y simple beso a Hao, cuando se despegó de él la miró sorprendido.  
  
Hao: Yo sabía que me querías!  
  
Anna:¬¬  
  
Así fue besándolos a todos.  
  
-Porque Anna nos esta besando?-preguntó Horo a Manta confundido-  
  
-Ah.....luego te explico-gruñó Manta-  
  
Llegaron cansados a la pensión. Nadie entendía nada así que Len preparó una fiesta en su apartamento, el cual era en un piso 21. Todos asistieron a la fiesta aburridísimos.  
  
-Y que podemos hacer?-preguntó Pilika-  
  
-La tele no funciona-aclaró Len-por suerte.....-  
  
-Hey!, yo traje una camarita!-dijo Hao-y es digital!!!-  
  
-Oh bien!, tomemos fotos!-dijo Ryu-  
  
Todos se pusieron en pose y sacaron fotos, fotos individuales, en grupo, de todas formas. Pero ya se había gastado la batería y no pudieron verlas, así que Hao la puso a cargar.  
  
-Bien, mientras termina de cargarse la batería, jugamos al ajedrez?- preguntó Pilika-  
  
Todos: si no queda otra........- -  
  
Estuvieron jugando un largo rato, hasta que una de las piezas se movieron solas.  
  
Todos: AAAAhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Que fue eso?-preguntó Len-  
  
-No tienes ningún espíritu en la casa?-preguntó Anna-  
  
-No-  
  
Manta tomó el ajedrez y lo lanzó por el balcón.  
  
-No habrá mas problemas-  
  
-Ya terminó la cámara!-anunció Hao-pero lo mas curioso es que Tamao salió bien en todas-  
  
Todos:......................O-O, Tamao???????  
  
-Sip!-contestó Hao-  
  
Se sentaron todos en el sillón y prendieron la cámara para ver las fotos. Efectivamente Tamao había salido en todas las fotos.  
  
-Pero.....chicos.......Tamao, está muerta......-dijo Pilika con mucho miedo-  
  
De repente toda la pantalla de la cámara se puso rosa.  
  
Todos: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryu se empezó a volver loco y saltó y gritó por todos lados hasta que se lanzó por el balcón.  
  
Todos reaccionaron tarde y bajaron a ver donde estaba Ryu. Al no encontrarlo se tiraron todos al piso a llorar.  
  
Todos: Lo perdimos!!  
  
Efectivamente para Ryu en el momento en que se tiró ( 3:30 de la madrugada) pasaba un camión de almohadas en el cual cayó. Cuando pudo bajar regresó al departamento y subió, al entrar, no vio a nadie y salió al balcón solo para ver a todos sus amigos tirados en el piso. Ryu pensó que todos se habían tirado y yacían muertos, al ver esto decidió suicidarse él también. Entonces se tiró gritando y derramando sus lágrimas mientras caía.  
  
Los chicos ya se disponían a entrar pero fueron frenados por un camión de cuchillos para carnicería donde cayó Ryu sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y no lo vieron nunca mas.  
  
Manta: para mi que se lo llevó el diablo por maricón.  
  
N. Autora:  
  
Si......pueden pegarme, no tenía mucha imaginación para hacer esto otra vez, y ya no tengo muchas historias verdaderas para contar, aunque este cap. tiene, por lo menos algo tiene :P. Espero no haberlos aburrido y poder darles algo mejor que esto la próxima vez.  
  
Anna Ángelus 


	6. El sendero de Warren Sánchez

Así es la vida.....Pero si abrimos la lata de lombrices?  
  
Advertencia: lea esto bajo su propia responsabilidad, no me hago cargo de mis estados de idiotez XD, en donde hago cosas horribles como esta:  
  
N. Iniciales: esto es una parodia de algo que vi en la televisión la semana pasada XD. Y este capítulo es extremadamente largo XD.  
  
Capitulo 6: "El sendero de Warren Sánchez"  
  
Toda la pensión se encontraba deprimida mientras escuchaban la radio en la sala, todo por la inesperada desaparición de Ryu, hasta que escucharon un milagro.  
  
-Supongo....que ya no lo volveremos a ver...-dijo Horo algo triste-  
  
-Si lo llego a ver en el infierno le digo algo de tu parte?-preguntó Hao-  
  
-Eres muy gracioso ¬¬-  
  
Radio: Tiene problemas en su vida?  
  
Todos escucharon con atención, menos Anna, que la verdad era un alivio que Ryu se aya ido.  
  
Todos: si!!  
  
Radio: No sabe que hacer con ellos?  
  
Todos: No!!  
  
Radio: tiene deseos de quitarse la vida?  
  
Todos: No!!!  
  
Radio: para todo esto.....venga a la misa del Pastor Warren Sánchez, el lo ayudará con todos sus problemas, y no los tendrá mas.  
  
-Wow!, eso si es un pastor!-dijo Horo-  
  
Radio: el Pastor Warren Sánchez lo librará de todos sus problemas, solo llame al 0800-2548-69853 y sus problemas ya no existirán.  
  
Horo agarró el teléfono y llamó al numero.  
  
-Pon el alta voz Horo-Horo-pidió Pilika-  
  
(Lo puso)  
  
Voz: hola, bienvenido a la salvación-dijo una mujer-  
  
Horo: gracias, que hay que hacer?  
  
Todos: --u  
  
Voz: debe abonar $200 por mes y encontrará la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.  
  
Horo: eh.........bueno, tome mis datos  
  
Anna: eres un idiota, no te das cuenta que te están estafando?  
  
Len: y tu como lo sabes?  
  
Hao: es que ella lo hace muy seguido.  
  
-Ya esta -dijo Horo-tenemos conferencias sobre Warren tres veces por semana, y nos convertiremos en sus predicadores -  
  
Pasaron los meces y todos superaron la desaparición de Ryu gracias a Warren, lo malo es que se habían dado cuenta de que definitivamente los habían estafado. Ya les tocaba dar la conferencia sobre el Pastor, debían concurrir a un salón de conferencias donde mas de 100 personas escucharían los consejos sobre Warren.  
  
La conferencia sería expuesta por Horo-Horo, Yoh, Len, Hao y Manta, Anna y Pilika se quedarían observando detrás del telón de los costados. La conferencia estaba a punto de empezar, la gente ya estaba sentada y los chicos se dispusieron a entrar, había un micrófono con un escritorio donde se sentó Horo-Horo y cuatro sillas para el resto de los chicos, la conferencia empezó.  
  
-Bienvenidos queridos hermanos!-comenzó Horo-Horo-estamos aquí reunidos por obra del Pastor Warren Sánchez-dijo extendiendo sus manos-tenemos aquí el libro de: "Las mil y una respuestas de Warren"-dijo mostrando el libro-que podrán adquirir en el puestito instalado en el hold del salón-abrió el libro y comenzó a leer-Versículo......-comenzó a hacer muecas mientras miraba con rareza el libro-versículo.....Lix-leyó-  
  
Los chicos que se encontraban sentados junto a él se miraron extrañados, como versículo Lix oO?  
  
-Esta en números romanos-aclaró Horo-Horo y siguió leyendo-"un pobre hombre le dijo a Warren que se sentía perdido, que se quería quitar la vida, y Warren le dijo: hermano, yo te ayudaré, solo tienes que comprar mi libro, y todos tus problemas se solucionarán!"-testimonio de leer Horo-Horo-y aquí tenemos un vivo testimonio de mi amigo Yoh Asakura-  
  
Yoh se paró y dijo: Yo era un infeliz!-gritó-estaba amargado, sufriendo, perdido, mis hijos me reclamaban mas tiempo con ellos, mi mujer...-miró por un segundo a Anna que estaba detrás del telón mirándolo con ojos asesinos y tragó saliva-mi....mi mujer....quería que limpiara mas la casa , hasta que un amigo me prestó el CD y el libro de "Las Mil respuestas de Warren Sánchez", y me solucionó la vida, dejé de sufrir, dejé de tomar, dejé mi trabajo, dejé a mis hijos!, dejé.....-  
  
-Shh!!!, basta!-le susurró Horo-Horo-ya!!-dijo mientras Yoh volvía a su asiento-ahora tenemos otro comentario de mi amigo Len Tao-  
  
Len: Yo era un infeliz!!-  
  
Horo: eso no Len!!-dijo Horo por lo bajo-  
  
Len: ah!, este.....bueno, hermanos a mi hay mucha gente que me dice que le cuesta arrepentirse de sus pecados-Hao desde atrás miró hacia un constado y se señaló a el mismo-pero....hermano, yo les digo, únete a Warren hermano!! Y tarde o temprano te arrepentirás!!, serás tan creyente que no lo podrás creer!!-  
  
Horo: gracias Len, ahora leeremos otra de las enseñanzas de Warren: Versículo......-miró con los ojos abiertos he intentó decirlo varias veces hasta que lo dijo-Xhxhd-leyó(XXD, en números romanos)-"Warren le dijo a sus discípulos: hermanos!!, recurran a la oración!!", dime Manta, que es la Oración?-  
  
Manta se paró y comenzó a hablar: eh....este....la oración?, este....la oración.....es una..... una plegaria de perdón, eh.....la oración tiene súplica, tiene emoción, la oración tiene......este......sujeto y predicado!, si, vieron, pues yo no me he sentido mejor sujeto, que cuando he predicado!!-  
  
Horo: --u, gracias Manta puedes sentarte, y ahora mis amigos les interpretaran una canción!-  
  
Hao: únete a Warren hermano!!!!  
  
Todos: únete!!!-  
  
Hao: Pues quiero Paz!!!-  
  
Todos: todos juntos haremos la Paz!!!-  
  
Hao: quiero el bien!!!-  
  
Todos: y todos juntos haremos el bien!!!-  
  
Hao: quiero amor!!!-  
  
Todos: y todos juntos haremos el amor!!!-  
  
Se miraron extrañados mientras Horo-Horo les pedía silencio.  
  
Horo: pero hermanos, que es eso??, porque no invitan!!?-de repente Horo se dio cuanta de sus palabras-eh...perdonen-dijo apresurado-hablando del tema!, que me dicen del sexo?-  
  
Hao se paró y comenzó a quitarse la capa, pero los demás lo detuvieron y se volvió a sentar.  
  
Horo-Horo: que me dicen de esas personas que solo piensan en sexo?  
  
Hao desde atrás miró hacia un constado y se señaló a el mismo.  
  
Horo: de esos que caen en la lujuria sin límites!  
  
Hao miró hacia un constado y se señaló a el mismo.  
  
Horo: que se la pasan fornicando a tontas y a locas!  
  
Hao: jajaja, esas son las mas fáciles!!-gritó el gemelo de Yoh mientras sus amigos le decían que se calle.  
  
Horo: de ellos que caen en la concupiscencia!  
  
Len: con quien?  
  
Horo: lascivia!!  
  
Len: ah!!!, jejeje, con la Silvia!-dijo guiñando un ojo-  
  
Horo: todo eso es solamente Mefistófeles disfrazado!!-  
  
Hao: un travesti-aclaró Hao asintiendo con la cabeza-  
  
-Pero ahora hermanos dejemos por un momento el sexo de lado y....-  
  
Los chicos: no!!!, no!!!  
  
Hao: no preocupen-aclaró a sus amigos-dijo que lo dejemos por un momento, después sigue-sonrió-  
  
Horo: --u, bueno tenemos el testimonio de uno de mis amigos sobre sus problemas, por favor Yoh, cuéntanos-  
  
Yoh: yo era un infeliz!!-  
  
Horo: no!! Ese no!!, el otro-  
  
Yoh: ah!!-dijo tapándose la boca- yo era otro infeliz!!-dijo sonriendo-un día estaba en mi casa y me sentí muy mal, sentía que había algo en mi interior, algo que me molestaba y me quemaba las entrañas!!-  
  
Horo: estaba poseído!!!!-  
  
Yoh: no, es que había comido mucho!-, bueno, entonces no podía parar de comer, lo único me reconfortaba las ganas de comer, !-  
  
Horo: y que hiciste hermano?-  
  
Yoh: llegué a pesar 1600 kilos!!!, hasta que un amigo me prestó el libro "Las mil recetas para bajar de peso de Warren!"!-  
  
Horo: que ustedes pueden adquirir en el puesto instalado en el hold de la sala, te sirvió el libro ?  
  
Yoh: me lo comí -  
  
Horo: gracias hermano....--u, siéntate....-dijo tomándose la cabeza- seguimos con un análisis de mi compañero Len-  
  
Len se paró y dio unos pasos para el frente: cuando le preguntan a Warren.....: cual es el sentido de la vida?, Warren tiene la respuesta en tres palabras: Yo que se!-  
  
Todos lo miran extrañados.  
  
Len pone cara de que se las sabe todas: analicemos esto hermanos, Warren dice: yo que se!. Si lo analizamos "YO" indica egoísmo, superioridad, pero en este caso Warren lo usa por oposición!, o sea: "Yo" significaría: Humildad! Solidaridad!, pero también nos dice: yo que se!, o sea: yo que si se!, O sea que Warren conoce el sentido de la vida, pero, por Humildad no lo quiere decir --sonrió Len  
  
Hao se paró enseguida y continuo: hablando de la vida, hay muchas criaturas que viven en este mundo!, por ejemplo, que me dicen de las hormiguitas?, que son tan trabajadoras y se la pasan la vida juntando porquerías para el hormiguero!!!, esas criaturas irracionales, pero con vida!!!, si!!!, esa hormiguita esta viva hermanos!!!-guardó silencio y miró atentamente al público-pues hay que matarla!!!-  
  
Horo: gracias por el comentario Hao, siéntate.......- -u-dijo señalándole el asiento-otro tema!, pues yo me pregunto!!, yo me preguntó y quiero que alguien me responda!!!-  
  
Yoh se paró: yo era un infeliz!!-  
  
Horo y los chicos le gritaron en voz baja que no!, y lo incitaron a sentarse otra vez.  
  
Horo: quien es el responsable, el que se atreve a venderle drogas a los jóvenes!!!-  
  
Hao desde atrás miró hacia un constado y se señaló a el mismo.  
  
Horo: y donde se las vende!!!-  
  
Todos los chicos: en el puesto instalado en el hold de la sala!-  
  
Anna: son patéticos.....- -  
  
N. Autora:  
  
Bueno , creo que.....se me fue un poco la mano :P esta algo larguito , pero lo importante......es que espero que les aya gustado (, y no hubiera seguido si no me hubieran dicho que estaba bueno, porque esto mas que nada podría ser para compensar el capitulo anterior que fue un desastre , es mas, se los debo a ustedes porque los reviews me ayudan a escribir y seguro que eso le pasa a todos, como que les da mas fuerza o alegría para seguir . Espero seguirlo pronto muchias gracias por leerme .  
  
Reviews: (desde el cap.1 hasta ahora )  
  
Tsukasa Li: Creo que es muy tarde para responder eso....- - :P Nanase Oikawa: Muchas gracias!!-, me alegro que opines eso : P Yom Kippur: Jajaja, ataque de genialidad, se.....creo que estas mezclando las cosas XD Yom Kippur: A mi también me gustan las historias donde lo único que quieren es hacerte reir, por eso hice esta:P. Elena-Chan: Uh...."Las Masitas" XD, si masomenos son lo mismo, estos inconvenientes de los paces y el vocabulario :P Elena-Chan: Jajaja, yo odio con toda mi alma al oso Barbey ¬¬, la llamada que hizo Yoh la hizo mi mejor amigo una día que como mucha gente no teníamos nada para hacer :P anna la sacerdotisa: Hey!!chica, por Dios frena un poco la risa XD. No llores.....¡¡, no es para eso anna la sacerdotisa: Si, tu crees que estoy dotada?, pude ser........- -. Perdona por lo del beso, pero no tenía imaginación para seguir con eso....., yo también me detesto - - anna la sacerdotisa: Se nota que eres extremada y locamente fan de los YohXAnna, jajaja, no te culpo, yo soy igual......- - anna la sacerdotisa: Tu.....chica, haces para reírte y hablar al mismo tiempo XD?, jajaja Pettite-Girl1: Se....mucha gente quiere matar a Tamao.......- - Pau-chan y Vale-chan: Gracias por no golpearme!!, jajaja, les agradezco todo , son divinas Budam: Gracias, espero que te sigas riendo XD Ishisu-Magy: Lo del poste de Luz, eje......U, mi mejor amiga me dio la idea XD, no exactamente así, pero se me ocurrio lo del poste de luz y yo sola me reí :P. Beu Rib: Lo que le paso a Yoh y a Anna en la habitación, el pasó a alguien en la vida real XD. Leny: Otro mas........- -, perdón por lo de la poción Leny: Que tiene que ver la historia con el titulo?, bueno, veras, "Así es la vida.....Pero si abrimos la lata de lombrices?", la vida, muchas veces es muy aburrida, el termino de la lata de lombrices es porque en una lata de lombrices, hay lombrices jajaja , que estúpida, pero verás que sin tierra están todas enredadas y viscosas(que asco) tonces como que es un embrollo y es como si la vida se complicara, no creo ke me explique muy bien Luna Azul: Los apodos de manda.....los inventé en el momento, no tengo la mas minima idea de cómo se me vino eso a la mente oO Elsaor: He......no quiero ser muy mala, pero.......a mi tampoco me da pena haber matado a Tamao : P poly-chan: Con gusto seguire hacendote reir ¡¡ poly-chan: No, creo que muchos tenemos momentos de estupidez:P 


	7. Queres que te cuente un cuentito?

**Así es la vida.....Pero si abrimos la lata de lombrices?**

**_Advertencia:_ lea esto bajo su propia responsabilidad, no me hago cargo de mis estados de idiotez XD, en donde hago cosas horribles como esta:**

_Capitulo 7: "Quieres que te cuente un cuentito?"_

Después del largo discurso que dieron en el salón sobre Warren fueron echados de la parroquia del Pastor. Así que decidieron ellos mismos, que pondrían una guardería en la pensión para recaudar los gastos que principalmente Horo-Horo había gastado.

-Y que podemos hacer?-se preguntó Pilika-

-No lo se, tal vez pongamos algunos juegos en la sala-dijo Len-

-Y algo en el jardín-propuso Horo-

-Yo puedo hacer magia -sonrió Yoh-

-Si me dejan les contaré algunos cuentos-

Silencio......................................................................

De verdad era Anna la que había dicho esas palabras?

Hao: por Dios!, péguenme!

Dicho esto Anna le dio flor de trompada.

Hao: gracias....... , de verdad lo dijiste entonces......

-Annita te sientes bien?-preguntó Yoh-

-Claro que si, que no puedo ayudar?-

Manta-susurrando-: ella quiere el dinero ¬¬

-Bien creo que ya podemos inagurar la guardería-dijo Pilika con emoción-

Era una linda tarde, y el teléfono sonaba en la pensión Asakura.

-Hola?-contestó Len-si, claro, a que hora?, si trabajamos las 24hs del día señora -trataba de ser simpático-.......cuatro chicos?, eh......creo que si.....claro, adiós-

Len corrió a la sala donde se encontraban mirando la novela "Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" y grito:

"Tenemos 10 minutos para preparar todo, viene cuatro chicos desde las 20 hasta las 22 hs!!!"

Todos: ..................................................................

Len: me escucharon?

Todos:...................................................................

Len: hola??

Todos: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Len: ah, lo repito?

Todos: es impresionante!!!!!!

Len: me están prestando atención?

Pilika: Beso!!!!

Manta: si!!!

Pilika: Beso, beso, beso!!!

Len: ......................... Pilika..........................

Pilika: vamos por favor!!!!!!-gritaba desesperada-

Len: ah.............bueno..............

Len se aproximó a ella, la tomó del rostro al momento que ella abrió los ojos y Len le dio un beso.

Silencio....................................

Manta, Anna, Horo: 0o

Horo: ¬¬, suelta a mi hermana infeliz

Pilika, Len:.....................................

Para cuando se separaron Len se puso rojísimo y Pilika se quedo tan quieta como una estatua. Horo caminó hasta ellos y enteró su puño en el rostro de Len quien se tiró al piso inconsciente, mientras Pilika seguía inmóvil.

De repente tocaron la puerta. Anna fue a abrir y se encontró con una mujer y cuatro pequeñas criaturas.

-Hola, hoy tengo una cena, ya había avisado a un muchacho que vendría a dejar a los niños-dijo la mujer-

-Si sobrevive se lo comunicaré-contestó Anna en su tono de frialdad-

-o0?, eh.......tengo que irme señorita, los pasaré a buscar mas tarde....-

Los pequeños entraron y se quedaron parados frente a Anna quien los miraba con su típica y subliminal frialdad.

-Bienvenidos pequeños monstruos de pelo con patas-dijo seriamente mientras los niños la miraban con los ojitos abiertos-que quieren que hagamos?-

Niños:................................o . o-con miedo-

-Bien.....podemos quedarnos sentados si eso quieren-

Niños: .....................................o . o

Anna: Yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó con fuerza-

(2 segundos después)

-Si.....An.....nita......-contestó jadeando-

-Ocúpate de estos insectos quieres?-dijo antes de darse la vuelta he irse-

Yoh: hola pequeños! , quieren jugar?

Los niños asintieron algo mas calmados.

Yoh: bien, mi nombre es Yoh, cualquier cosa que necesiten me lo dicen a mi, a mucha gente en la casa, pero pueden hacer lo que gusten, por ahí están los juegos-señalo una habitación-

Yoh vigiló que los niños entraran y fue a buscar al resto de los chicos a la sala. Para su sorpresa Pilika estaba paralizada con los ojos como platos, Len estaba tirado en el piso, y todo el resto estaban mirando la TV.

Yoh: los niños ya llegaron -

Hao: o que bien!!! Iré a visitarlos.

(20 minutos después)

Niños corriendo hacia Yoh: ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-llorando-Yoh!!!!!!!!!!, ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Que pasa chicos?, que tiene?-preguntó mientras éstos se aferraban a sus piernas-

-Solo......-dijo Hao entrando a la sala-

Niños: ah!!!!!!!!

Hao: solo les dije que jugáramos a quien mata primero a quien-dijo inocentemente-

-Hao esos no son juegos para niños-dijo Yoh, pero aclaró rápidamente-ni para grandes-

-Bueno......- -

Entonces fue cuando Yoh plantó su vista en su prometida quien miraba la escena sin ninguna expresión.

Yoh: porque no van con Annita, ella les contará un lindo cuentito-sonrió-

Los niños miraron a la mujer con algo de miedo y caminaron hasta ella quien los llevó a la sala de juegos, los sentó en el piso y les dijo:

-Que quieren que les cuente?-

Uno de los niños: señora....nos puede contar pequeños cuentos?-

-Si, pequeños cuentos-

Cuanto del 1 al 5:

1.Había una vez un perro.........................y se murió

2.Había una vez un lobo, que le aulló a la luna y se quedó sin cuerdas vocales, y se murió.

3.Había una vez un guepardo, que corrió tanto que le agarró una hernia y se murió

4.Había una vez un elfo que iba corriendo, entonces se le engancharon las orejas entre dos troncos y se las arrancó, fue cuando salió corriendo desesperado y se tiró por un barranco desesperado y se murió.

5.Había una vez un niño que lo atropelló un auto y luego se lo comieron los cuervos y se murió.

Niños:.......................................................................................................................0.0.................¡¡.........................

-Algo mas?-

Niños: wuahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: que pasó?

Anna: no se, termine de contarles mis cuentos y se pusieron a llorar-

-Que les habrás contado ¬¬

Anna le repitió los cuentos a Yoh.

-Eres terrible...- -, y aún así te amo Annita......- -

-Que dijiste?-preguntó sorprendida-

-Que eres terrible pero que aún así te amo, que hay con eso?-

-Me......................amas? 00-

-Eres mi prometida, o no Annita ?-

-Si, pero........ah........yo también te amo Yoh.......- -, perdón....no los voy a hacer llorar mas-

-Tienes que acostumbrarte para cuando tengamos hijos!

Anna: ................00, Yoh!

-Si Annita!, vamos a tener muchos hijos!!!!!! . 

-00,Yoh........que tienes?-

-Yo?, nada, solo que quiero tener muchos hijos contigo y que crezcan felices!!! Y que Hao no los vea hasta que tengan once años porque puede ser peligroso -

Hao: hey!, van a ser mis sobrinos!-

Hao y el resto de los muchachos, a excepción de Pilika y Len se encontraban parados en la puerta.

-Hace cuando que están ahí?-

-Desde que los niños empezaron a llorar-contestó Manta con una gran sonrisa-

Anna: 00

En eso tocan la puerta. Horo fue a abrir y se encontró con la madre de los chicos.

-Chicos!!!, Mamá ya esta aquí!, suban al auto!!!-

En dos segundos los niños salieron gritando por la puerta de entrada y se subieron al coche.

-Gracias por su tiempo-dijo la mujer algo nerviosa por la reacción de sus hijos-

-De nada señora, vuelva pronto-dijo Horo antes de cerrar la puerta-

Todos se reunieron en la cocina a cenar, cuando terminaron Manta fue el primero en levantarse.

Manta: yo me voy a roncar porque hoy trabajé mucho, adiós!-

Hao: todos, a dormir!-gritó-

Anna: ¬¬ aquí yo soy la que manda-

Hao: lo siento Anna

Anna: a dormir!, todo mundo!-

Hao: ¬¬

Al subir las escaleras Anna, quien fue la última se encontró con Yoh que salía del baño y lo detuvo en medio del pasillo.

-Ya te duermes Annita? -

-Si, y tu vienes conmigo-dijo seria-

-Ah? o0-

-Entra ahí hombre-dijo empujándolo dentro de su habitación y encerrándolo dentro-

N. Autora:

Ah...........que lastima..........es un fic cómico...............XD, así que olvídense de leer un lemon!:P, no bueno.....si quieren puedo hacer un lime chiquitito y cómico, oh si!, comico!jajajajajaja, no se, ustedes me dicen XD. Espero que les haya gustado, y no me olvide de Pilika y Len, es solo que esto aún no termina.


	8. Telefono Descompuesto

**Así es la vida.....Pero si abrimos la lata de lombrices?**

**_Advertencia:_ lea esto bajo su propia responsabilidad, no me hago cargo de mis estados de idiotez XD, en donde hago cosas horribles como esta:**

_Capitulo 8:_

Al subir las escaleras Anna, quien fue la última se encontró con Yoh que salía del baño y lo detuvo en medio del pasillo.

-Ya te duermes Annita? -

-Si, y tu vienes conmigo-dijo seria-

-Ah? o0-

-Entra ahí hombre-dijo empujándolo dentro de su habitación y encerrándolo dentro-

Anna tiró a su prometido sobre la cama y se le sentó encima.

-Annita?, te sientes bien?-

Anna por respuesta lo besó profunda y apasionadamente, Yoh algo atormentado, la tomó del rostro mientras ella lo besaba. Mientras tanto Anna bajaba sos manos hacia la entrepierna de Yoh.

-Anna!-dijo Yoh mientras se cubría con una mano-estas tocando mis cositas!-

Anna lo miró y comenzó a reír. Apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de su prometido y siguió riendo.

¿Esa era Anna?

-Anna......-susurró él-estas riendo!-sonrió-

-Eres tan dulce y tonto Yoh!-rió ella divertida-

-Gracias por el halago ¬¬-

-Jajajajaja! Te amo-sonrió-y mas de dos hijos no tendremos!-

-Lo que diga jefa-

-Pasas la noche conmigo?-

-Si Annita!-

Del otro lado de la puerta Hao escucho la última pregunta y salió corriendo a tocar las puertas diciendo: "sexo en la habitación 5", pronto en la puerta se encontraban Horo, Tamao (avergonzada obviamente) y Manta, y Hao bajo a buscar a Len y a Pilika, peor cuando llegó ambos seguían los dos en la misma pose de idiotas que la última vez ella sentada con los ojos abiertos y el tirado en el suelo, gritó varia veces, pero ni una palabra entonces se limitó a decir: "Yoh y Anna están haciendo cosas raras en su habitación", y pronto los dos ya se encontraban arriba sentados frente a la puerta con el resto.

Hao: sexopatas......- -(claro y tu mira quien habla :P)

Dentro de la habitación Anna le quitaba la remera a Yoh y rasguñaba su abdomen con cariño.

-Anna pareces un gatito-

-Miau-dijo ella.

Afuera:

Hao: gata ¬¬

Adentro:

-Lo dejamos para otro día mejor?-susurró (AN: los susurros no se escuchan afuera) Anna-

-Mejor-susurró Yoh-

Afuera:

Horo: Que hacen?, no escucho-

Hao: espera...

Adentro:

Yoh miró el brazo de Anna y vio que tenía dos heridas.

-Déjame ver Anna-dijo-

-Que tiene?-

-Dios! Son enormes-gritó-que te hiciste?

Afuera:

Len: Ah........bueno......

Hao: yo sabía que la yegua estaba buena!, cuando pueda la agarro-

Adentro:

-No te preocupes-dijo ella-hace mucho que las tengo-

-Puedo tocarlas?-

Anna asintió.

Afuera:

Horo: Dios Yoh que directo eres!-

Hao: Ese es mi hermano!

Manta: Tamao porque no traes algo para beber y comer?

Adentro:

-Ay! Yoh....me duele....-

-Lo siento....-

-Esta bien-

Yoh abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz y sacó un paquete de pastillas de naranja, las nuevas, y prendió la televisión.

-Quieres probar?-le ofreció a Anna-

-Bueno, dame-dijo comiendo la diminutiva pastilla-es rica!-

Afuera:

Len: no puedo creer esto.....

Hao: esa es Anna?, no estará con otra mujer verdad?

-Para mi que ella lo incitó-dijo Manta comiendo un puñado de palomitas de maíz-

Adentro:

-Ah!-gritó Anna-

Afuera:

Pilika: ya empezaron?, tan rápido?

Tamao: Vieron la serie de Flash

Todos: ´¬¬?

Adentro:

Anna había visto como un hombre masoquistamente se tiraba en los ojos esencia de limón en la TV (bueno.......no se que poner :P)

-Esto es genial!-dijo Yoh-no te preocupes lo he hecho muchas veces, al principio molesta, pero después ves que es relajante-

-Por Dios Yoh!!-gritó Anna clavándole las uñas al brazo de su prometido-

-Anna!, no me claves las uñas duele!-

Afuera:

Len: es una bestia, que le estará haciendo a la pobre?

Hao: a ella le gusta!-con voz de Cacho el camionero-

Adentro:

-Ven de este lado-dijo Yoh cambiándole el lugar a Anna-mas cómoda?-

-Si...-suspiró ella-

-Listo?-

-Si-

De repente una pequeña cucaracha empezó a caminar por la cama y los dos se pararon desesperados y empezaron a saltar sobre la cama.

Anna: Ah!!, ah!!!

Yoh: Ah!, demonios!

Anna: Ah!!

Afuera:

Horo: jamás pensé que llegarían a esto

Hao: Yoh.....eres una bestia.....

Adentro:

Anna: Ah!!!!!!!!

Yoh: Anna no te muevas tanto que no veo!!!

Anna: Ah!! Quítala, quítala!!!!

Yoh: Si no dejas de moverte no puedo!

Anna saltó de la cama y se tiró al piso.

Yoh: Ya esta Anna, levántate del piso quieres?

Anna: si........-suspiró súper cansada-

Afuera:

Len: se nos acabo el show gente.....

Pilika: acabo de presenciar lo mas gracioso de mi vida

Todos: te entendemos-entre pequeñas risas-

Hao: mi hermano tiene a esa mina de novia y yo solo?, no lo creo

Manta: alguien me pasa las palomitas?

N. Autora:

No es muy largo no tiene muchas letras, espero que haya sido tan aburrido. Tiren ideas para el proximo cap, si? ¡¡

Adios


End file.
